How He Watched Part I: Lonely King
by Leki
Summary: Even kings fall in love.
1. Part I: Lonely King

**How He Watched**  
by Leki

_Labrynth. Sarah/Jareth the Goblin King. Rated K. Genre-Fantasy/Romance.  
Even kings fall in love. [Set after the movie._

_Leki's first Labrynth fanfic:'3 Hopefully it'll be well received. Leki just upped and made this in school, when bored... didn't take long to straightened out the idear for thise series since Leki loves Labrynth anyways... It was annoying though, 'cause after Leki finished typing the story up, Leki realized she had spelled Labyrinth Labrynth all the way through, and felt the need to change it... Anyways, enough blabberings, enjoy Part I! _

* * *

**Part I: Lonely King**

Circling, circling, circling the crystal balls did go round in his long fingered hand. A soft clacking as they shifted as his fingers moved tirelessly. Her face was reflected in each and every one of the clear balls as he watched, sitting in his high-backed throne. His right arm was lazily thrown over the arm of the throne, gently stroking the owl feathers that fringed the leathers and skins covering it.

He loved his crytal balls, the throne, the feathers and skins. He loved his strength, having servants to take care of his every whim, and the Labyrinth.  
A small click of his tongue, in utter annoyance. But he loved _her_ more. The who who had forfeited the child that he would have made into a Goblin Prince, whom he would have named Jared, and had stolen the boy back from him. The one who denied and defied his power. The one he could not have.  
His finger straightened, and he let the crystal balls fall from his hand, where they fell to the floor, then slowly drifted up, floating behind him, waiting to serve. He stood up with a jerk, startling several servants from around his feet, and strode towards the hallways, ignoring the stupid bleatings of his goblin servants. He stood silently at a tall open window, twirling a small rod between his fingers effortlessly. Stared out at the clear, dark blue sky and the twinkling stars. Stared out at his Goblin City. It was unusually quiet tonight. Perhaps the inhabitants of the Labyrinth knew their King was mad, and feared incurring his wraith.

He was the great and almighty Goblin King. The ruler of the Labyrinth which stretched out beyond his City. The Labyrinth, a thing of power and choas that had brought men to their knees. The pathetic men that had not stood to his challenges after they had fallen to greed and wished. He had taken what was most precious to them, and when they had failed to win them back, had turned them into goblins, to serve him for all eternity.  
But that girl, not even fully a woman, had the force of will to deny the power he would have given to her, if only she had submitted to him, and obeyed him. He had not bound her to his service. He could not get her out of his mind. He hated her for it, and yet longed for her companionship. He was the Great Goblin King. He needed no mortal. And yet... he wanted her.

Thousands of years alone, with only those below him. It was a lonely existance in his domain. The Labyrinth may sometimes change shape, or switch places, but it was essentially the same. Lonely indeed, with no one of which to play with. And he _so_ yearned to have someone to amuse him, to share his domain with. To pass the time.

Jared's eyes flashed, a spark of anger flickering through them. What what she, to think she could forever get away? He would have her back, and he would tie her to the Labyrinth. So she could never escape and leave him alone again.  
He closed his eyes slightly, the darkness that covered the lids making him look cold as his swift, enigmatic mind started to

puzzle out a trap to snare her. He pictured her. She would be older now, probably a full grown woman. That is, if she had grown out of her poutty, bratty words.

"It's not fair!" He remembered her saying that more times then he could count on his hand, he thought with a smirk. Then he tutted himself. It would be so sad, though, if she no longer had love for fantastical things, the things that could not be seen by those other doddering mortals of Earth.  
"...Sarah..." Her name came softly to his tongue, and he sat at the window, gazing into the crystal balls to see the face he rememebered. Indeed, it was lonely as a King.

* * *

_...that wasn't TO bad was it:'( Feedback appreciated. If all goes well, maybe more chapters to come. Or (heaven forbid) this may just end up FOREVER UNFINISHED._


	2. Part II: The Lady and Her Knight

**How He Watched**

by Leki

_Labyrinth. Sarah/Jareth. Rated K. Genre - Romance/Fantasy._

_Even kings fall in love. [set after the movie_

* * *

_aanderson, hazlegrnLizzy, yodeladyhoo, Nimue-x0, comedychik84 - thank you all for the reviews, and for those who favorited this story. They definately give me heart to keep writing. I'm just sorry that this took such a long time to come out! But now it's here, so enjoy. _

* * *

**Part II: The Lady and Her Knight**

"SawAH!" A high pitched, squealing little voice, hyped up by happiness that only small children seem to have, "SAAAWWAAAAAH!" Again, the piercing yell as he did not find who he wanted.

High up now, in the old Victorian house, into a high ceilinged room. The intended target finished pulling her long brown hair back with a celtic patterned clip, before counting down by putting her fingers out, and curling them down one by one. She sighed with a small smile not able to keep from curling on her lips. Her ears picked up the swift pitter patterings of small feet com rushing up the winding stairs at the side of the house. She turned in time for a small boy to collide with her legs, hugging her fiercly. So fierce was it that she had to hold ontop of the bureau to keep from toppling over. She laughed, crouching down to wrap him up in her arms in an equally fierce hug.

"What's Sir Toby doing in my castle?" The boy gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, one arm around her, the other around his tattered teddy bear.

"Momma said I had to stay here, cuz they gonna go on a cwooze." He tilted his head at her as she gave a deep sigh, "Sawah don't wan Toby?" He stuck out his lip at her, giving her the infamous puppy dog eyes. Sarah put on a smile for the young one, and shook her head.

"No, no, Toby. Sarah wants you veeeery much." She kissed his head, and pushed him to go play. As he ran off giggling, she went to her wide window, and peeped out. There was her step-mother, waving from inside her car. As soon as she saw Sarah looking at her, she pulled her arm back into the car, and she, probably along with Sarah's own father, drove off in a rush. Sarah's face darkened slightly, her lips tighting into a line. It annoyed her that her father and step-mom didn't even care, but they did this so often, it didn't bother her as badly as it once did. With a sigh, Sarah turned, smiling, "So what does Toby want to play..." She turned, and the smile froze slightly.

"Grrrr!" A goblin face stared up at her, it's face grotesquelly in a grin with narrowed eyes peeping out above. He tilted his head as Sarah stared a moment, the pulled at the rubbery mask to better see her, "Wuz wrong Sarah?" Sarah blinked, then smiled naturally again.

"Nothing, Toby my prince! But why does such a strong prince like such nasty goblins?" Toby grinned and pulled the mask down to cover his face once again.

"'Cause their cool, dat's why! They so tricky an' sneeeeaky! And they don't gotta take no baths!" Sarah shook her head, and swooped him up, tickling him till he could barely breath. For hours they played Lady and the Goblin Knight, and still Toby didn't want to quit. Eventually, Sarah ushered him off to bed, promising him a new goblin mask if he was a good little goblin, and went to sleep. He rushed off squealing, and waited for Sarah to tell him a story. He picked the Labyrinth, as he usually did.  
"Toby... why don't we read something else? Like about the Seven Dwarfs, or maybe... King Arthur?" Toby shook his head, sucking on his thumb, and spoke around it.

"No dwurfs er Awthwer. Goblins!" Sarah sighed, and picked up the small red book, thumbing through it.

"Well, which part do you want to read?" Toby quite sucking on his thumb long enough to answer, and pull his blanket up to his chin.

"I wantcha to read 'bout the Goblin Village! An the Golbin King! He's so cool!" 

Once the story was read, and Toby had his fill of goblins, Sarah stood her wide bedroom window, which overlooked the park she loved to go and walk through. What was it was Toby and Goblins? Ever since he had grown big enough to speak, that's all he could talk about. He had started to talk that he had seen the goblins, and they had played with him, a long time ago. Of course, his parents didn't believe him. But Sarah... she knew what had happened when he was barely old enough to stand up. He had been stolen by those sneaky goblins, and that Jared- how dare Toby say that the Goblin King was cool! He was nothing but a sneaking thief.

Sarah sighed deeply. All this talk of goblins had made her uneasy. The last time he had visited, he had even begged her to come with him to the park, and search for the goblins. He had always wanted to meet them. Sarah sourly wished that they would never meet again. If there ever was another time, she might night be able to win back what was hers again. So she would have to get his attention away from the goblins, and the Labyrinth. She didn't want that book giving him ideas, and him to accidentaly stumble upon a way to that place. She shook her head. No, that wasn't right. He would probably try to find a way, not stumble upon it. All the more reason to get rid of that blasted book.

She leaned her elbows tiredly on the sill of the window, and sighed deeply. Slowly she leaned her head against the side of the window, and closed her eyes. This breeze felt so good. Her mind wandered over Jared. She wondered what he was doing now, what he was doing now that he had only those goblins to entertain him. Hopefully he hadn't found any new victims. Her mind wandered farther, onto that dance they had shared. She had been under a spell, or drugged, whichever... but that dance had still been nice. And she guessed she could see why Toby missed the place. It was so full of wonderful, fantastical things. A place of fairies, monsters, and yes, goblins. And one big maze, all with a mind of it's own. She knew she should be thinking of a way to get Toby's mind from goblins and the Labyrinth... but for now, she would just let herself dream. 

Yes... dreaming sounded nice.

* * *

_I really hate putting a space between my paragraphs... I usually use TAB, but it doesn't work here... wipes away tear But at least with the spaces, it's easier to read! Hope you enjoyed, and again, thank you for reviews and favorites._


	3. Part III: Child's Thoughts

**How He Watched**

by Leki

--

_Labyrinth. Sarah/Jareth. Rated K. Genre - Romance/Fantasy._

_Even kings fall in love. Set after the movie._

_Labyrinth and characters belong to Jim Henson. I only made the story. This is a tribute only._

--

Sorry for the wait, guys. Please excuse the name miss-types in earlier chapters, I just didn't bother closely reading before uploading. I'm learning though. Thank you all for reviews and favorites.

--

* * *

--

**Part III: Child's Thoughts**

_This particular chapter is dedicated to all those people that can see things other just can't, or won't._

--

Young Toby curled his toes inside his warm socks, as he lay on his back under his thick blankets. He had to unstop his thumb from his mouth and use both hands to pull the heavy comforter up higher. As soon as he was done, his left thumb went right back to his mouth for sucking. Sarah had not tucked him in right, and that's why he had to fix them in the first place. He looked down at the blanket, and ran his free hand over the patterns over swords and shields, staffs and wizard hats. The emblems ran all over the fabric. Precisely the reason why he choose it in the first place. Well, second place really. He looked around at his room, and had to smile.

--

Sarah had taken him to the store a few months ago, to outfit his room at her house. She had stopped at no expense. She had wanted his room to be just _right_. She adored him, as was obvious to anyone who saw them together, and that adoration did not stop at her house. Leading him around sometimes by holding hands, and with him sometimes running ahead, he had picked a cool wooden bunk bed, so he could tuck in a blanket round the top bunk to make a castle, as well as have a look-out tower. Sarah had stuck the ladder, which was at the end with his pillows, in the corner of the room when they assembled it together. That way, it was like stairs inside his castle. A night stand, with pretty knotting, curving patterns around the edge, stood in front of the open spacing to the side of that ladder with the drawers turned inwards, so he could 'hide' his secret possessions. A table to the side, perfect for a crawl-under tunnel. A tall bureau, a match for the night stand, against the wall. Blankets could easily be hung from it to something else to form a wall, or yet another tunnel. A knight night light stood on one wall, standing sentry against the Boogeyman and other frights of the night. Even some paint, sponged on all roughish, to make his room look like it was made of stone. Cracks of black pant, and trailing vines of green. Even one large tree with dark brown paint, with limbs that dominated one wall, and edged towards two others. The ceiling held a fair blue, with cotton glued on to make fluffy clouds. More than adequate for a little boy's imagintion.

--

She had gone to great lengths to get what he wanted, and they had gone to several stores to get just the right things. Then they had moved onto what would cover the bed, now that they knew it's definite size. He had patiently looked through, until yes. He found _exactly_ what he wanted. It was a grey-brown blanket, and prints of mud and little houses were repeated over the entire surface. Little goblins were running and roughhousing. It was truly something only a child could love, and love it he did.

--

But Sarah had said no.

--

He had excitedly reached up and pulled the package out, almost tumbling over in his effort to get it, his little hands slipping on the plastic that packaged it. Sarah had been looking through pillow cases, but when she saw him pulling at that _ugly _thing, she had crossed to him and shoved it back into it's place, almost knocking him off his feet.

--

"No more goblins, Toby!" Her voice rose as it said his name, completely frustrated. He looked up at her, and shocked, bit his thumb. He gasped, and let go of the sore thumb, eyes watering, and lip quivering. Sarah never used that tone with him. She _never_ did, not matter how frustrated she was with him.

--

Sarah's eyes immediately softened, if not hiding abit of exasperation behind them, she crouched down while pulling him into a hug.

--

"I'm sorry Toby. But don't you think we need something more besides goblins? All the dragons and pixies and knights must be feeling left out, since you always pick those goblins." He looked up at her with hurt eyes for a second before he hugged her back, and buried his face against her chest, hiding it.

--

"Why does Sarah hate goblins so much?" Sarah gently rocked with him.

--

"Toby... Goblins, just... aren't nice creatures." He thought they were better then most people thought, and in general, better than most people themselves. They had the power to get what they wanted, and could have all the adventures they wanted. But he dared not tell Sarah, because Sarah had been moody lately. He didn't know why, but she seemed sad. And she had taught him to be thankful for what he had. And Sarah had gotten him many things that he wanted. So, he took Sarah's hand, and went back home with her, glumly holding his loved and battered teddy tightly.

--

Now, Toby settled down into his new fluffy white pillow, elbowing it to nudge it into just the right shape to cradle his head so he could sleep. He curled up on his side, sucking on his thumb, and squeezing his teddy against his little chest. It rose with each little breath taken, and heaved with the sigh from it's holder.

--

"Sir Toby cain't sleeeEEP..." He popped his thumb from his mouth, and wrapped both little arms around the loved bear, his little right hand stroked it's now flat fluffs of fur. He nudged it around till it's black little nose faced his, and touched his nose to it's, "And Lancelot cain't sleep either, huhn?" Toby closed his eyes with another sigh, and put his chin on the top of Lancelot's head. He yawned, as it's familiarity soothed his nerves. Sarah had always been his friend and protector, and if she felt unnerved, sad, or such, so did he. But Lancelot helped. He always helped. Because Lancelot was his friend. But he still needed to help Sarah, because he loved Sarah, Sarah was his friend, and Sarah had done so much for him. Sarah gave him a home where he felt loved, and not rushed. Where he wasn't alone, not like he was in his own house, where his mommy and daddy where always leaving him with a babysitter or nanny who didn't care. Just so they could have fun themselves.

--

Toby slipped deeper towards sleep, the connections to the waking world disconnecting one by one, unconsciousness taking over.

--

How can I make 'er happy? I dunno how... He laid there in half sleep, the light of his sentinel night light flickering weakling over his eyelids. Slowly, his eyelids slid up, his pupils dilating in the dark as he watched the shadows flickering on the wall. He wanted with all his heart to help Sarah, but for all his little head, couldn't figure out how.

--

Vaguely he could make out the shape of an owl before he blinked sleepily, and it was gone.

--

He remembered clearly, a few months ago, playing with Sarah in the park. Slides and swings, teeter totters and monkey bars. They had played pretend, make believing and dreaming up medieval times. Both could easily see everything, feel every stone of the castles, see every spark from the dragon's breath. How they had both laughed and giggled and enjoyed themselves, running amok amongst all the children enjoying the park.

--

"Go on Toby," Sarah had said to him, "Ask them to play. Make friends early, so you'll have them to play with later." The children had gaped at him, not understanding. All they wanted was tag, and hopscotch, or perhaps swings or hide and seek. Something simple, without imagination. They couldn't see all these pretty things that surrounded them. And all the adults, they looked on, and they snickered, whispering gossipy things behind their hands to each other. They're cold, mean eyes appraised Sarah. Toby had looked back at her. She had been sitting on the swing, now the only one occupied, looking up at the sky where the early moon could already be seen. All she was doing was watching the moon, doing nothing to them. He looked at himself, and he realized something to, about himself. He stepped back another self, whimpering gently. The other children where in a group, and he was standing alone. As Sarah was sitting alone, swinging, alone.

--

He returned to her quickly, retreating from them. When he did, they had contented themselves to drawing castle rooms in the dirt, the gymnasium the towers, and so on and so on. It had ended happily, but somehow, he couldn't forget that one time when he had felt so isolated. Or when he noticed other times, that it was just Sarah and him. Off playing by themselves almost every time, now that he thought about it.

--

And maybe, Sarah was feeling like he did. Isolated. For some reason, the others wouldn't play with Sarah. Even Papa and Mama wouldn't play. They called her over imaginative, in fact, just like the did him, or gave her weird looks when they were to tired of her to say anything. So they wouldn't help. They thought it was all from her imagination, all make believe.

--

"You are her Knight, Toby." He was already half asleep, and didn't think twice about the cool voice. Toby lay in his bed, as the tips of long fingers gently stroked his cheek, "So why don't you help your Fair Lady? She must be oh so sad here, in such..." A small derisive chuckle, "A faded, dull place."

--

* * *

--

Props to those who figured out the teddy was Lancelot before it was named. So, is the layout abit easier to read?


End file.
